


Solving For X

by deandratb



Category: The Doctor Blake Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Math Porn, mentions charlie davis briefly, slightly au as described in summary, this went off the rails surprisingly quickly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 20:44:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12540812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deandratb/pseuds/deandratb
Summary: Lucien tries again to interest Jean in algebra--this time with much better results. Blatant porn with hints of math, set after 5x06 in a parallel world where Lucien isn't injured or lying and they already have an established sexual relationship.“The beauty of this equation, as it was taught to me, is the way it transforms.” He moved over, stretching toward her and grazing her lips with his. “You transformed me, you know.”





	Solving For X

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by fan chatter, most especially the joke "Let me get back to that fun algebra equation... on your stomach" as delivered by [Joannah](https://yourjodeanfaceblog.tumblr.com).

“You know, I never got to show you and Charlie that algebra equation.”

Jean fussed with the comforter, her back to him but her tone unmistakably teasing. “Yes, what a shame.”

“It’s fun!”

“I’m sure it is, Lucien.” 

Now she was just humoring him. He couldn’t stand for that.

Jean quirked an eyebrow his way when he didn’t turn off the light. “Lucien?”

“I thought I’d show you now.”

She suppressed the desire to roll her eyes. “Isn’t it a bit late for math?”

“it’s never too late for math.” He grinned, and Jean felt herself weakening. Lucien was an incorrigible man, but he was **her** incorrigible man. She was so lucky. 

“Well, all right. But I told you, I hated it in school.” 

“I suspect you’ll find this more to your liking.” He sat on the bed, and patted the blanket next to him. “Lay down with me.”

She narrowed her eyes. “I thought you said you wanted to demonstrate algebra.”

“I do.” he winked. “Creatively.”

“Oh.” Flustered, but curious, she moved to her side of the bed and let him take her hand. “What did you have in mind?”

“Well, as you know, it’s all about formulas,” he said, laying her hand flat, palm up, on her thigh. “Equations.”

He ran a finger along the center of her palm, causing a delicious shiver to run down her spine. “Solving mysteries, in a way.”

“Solving for _x_ ,” she countered. “Nonsense letters and end results that don’t lead anywhere.”

“The end result,” he said with a slow smile, “always leads somewhere.”

Lucien leaned in, taking her mouth with his until she softened, her lips parting slightly. Then he teased them open with his tongue, enjoying the little sigh that escaped as she got lost in him.

She pressed her forehead to his, eyes still closed. The soft smile that graced her face made him want to cuddle up with her and stay there the rest of the night, but he had other plans. There was just something so lovely about finding his home, finally, in Jean. Everything about her made him feel safe and stirred at the same time.

“Math, Lucien?” She asked when he didn’t move.

“Right. Math.” He kissed her forehead and leaned back, lifting his hands to trace her cheekbones, then down her jaw and along the curve of her neck. When he moved his hands lower, brushing the sides of her breasts before splaying his fingers across her stomach, she shuddered. 

He had the most skillful hands. Perhaps it was the surgeon in him. More likely, it was just...him. After all, he caressed piano keys with as much care as he did her skin. And the delicacy of his sketches--her Lucien had an artistic soul. She doubted he thought of himself that way, sensitive and in need of protecting, but it was one of the first things about him that she had fallen in love with. 

Lucien pressed a kiss to her bare shoulder, humming low in his throat as she lay back against the pillows, making her silk-covered torso a blank canvas for him. 

“So,” he began, stroking her stomach where his hands remained, “there’s this equation, you see.”

Jean opened her eyes, watching him watch her as he spoke and his hands never stopped lightly moving over her negligee. Slow circles now, near her belly button, tugging at her and spreading warmth.

Lucien smiled, enjoying the way her eyes darkened to the color of the deepest seas. He could drown in them, and die happy. 

“The beauty of this equation, as it was taught to me, is the way it transforms.” He moved over, stretching toward her and grazing her lips with his. “You transformed me, you know.”

“Did I?”

“Yes, you did.” He travelled lower with his mouth, lingering on her neck until she sighed his name. “And I am forever grateful.”

“Grateful enough to finish your math lesson?”

“Oh, don’t worry, sweet Jean.” His patient smile turned wicked. “We’ll get there, in due time.”

She arched into him when he kissed her ribcage, just below the swell of each breast. But he didn’t stay, shifting aside once more to return his attention to her stomach. “Now,” he continued, drawing two lines on the left, “we start with _y_.”

“Not _x_?”

“No, _x_ comes into play later.” 

“Okay.” Jean let her eyes drift shut, absorbing his attempt at a lesson along with the shockwaves of sensation that his fingers sent rippling through her. “What next?”

“Well, _y_ is equal to...” He drew two parallel lines, his finger dangerous low on her torso. It would be just a slip of a few centimeters to lower his hand between her thighs...she could imagine it vividly enough that she ached as though he were already touching her.

“Four-fifths...” The tickle of the numbers as he drew them made her giggle, then gasp, as he cupped her breast with his free hand. He circled her nipple absently as he drew the fraction line in the diagram only he could see.

“Lucien.” Jean gripped the blanket underneath her with both hands, arching again as he took the peak of her other breast in his mouth.

“Plus,” he continued when he came up for air, his touch so firm now that it made her jolt, “ thirty-two...”

Her moan was captured by Lucien’s mouth while he leveraged himself up. “For heaven’s sake, Lucien,” she panted as they broke apart. 

“I suppose you’re right,” he murmured, letting his fingers wander down to the hem of her nightgown. “We can solve for _x_ later.”

She reached for him, removing his pajama top as Lucien slowly inched the fabric up her legs, lingering over her hips before pulling her negligee off. 

Left gloriously naked, Jean lay under him, flushed pink and bright-eyed. He took a moment just to marvel at her, from her delicate collarbone to those long legs befitting a dancer more than a mother of two.

“Thank goodness,” she breathed, helping him out of his pants and enjoying the sight of his bare chest. He had a surprisingly sculpted form for a doctor, she’d always thought--firm muscles, broad back. 

Before her gaze was able to linger for too long, he was in motion, gathering her in his arms so that they lay chest to chest, eye to eye. “You’re a beauty, Jean Beazley,” he said reverently.

She blushed. “Oh, Lucien.”

“It’s true. Inside and out.” 

They moved together until she was on top, and as their lips met he caressed her thighs, grinning into her neck at the way she opened for him. There was such precious trust there, something he had never thought he would find--something he still wasn’t sure he deserved. But he was endlessly grateful.

He slid into her, a perfect connection, meeting as though they were always meant to be so close. Every time together was like the first, wondrous and exciting...but also comfortable, easy. A miracle.

For someone who only half-believed in God, that was saying something, but it was true. More than anything, Lucien believed in Jean, and worshiping her in the sanctuary of their bed was a privilege he would never take for granted. Not after all they’d had to endure along the way.

Her nails dug into his back, where he knew he would find light half-moons in the morning during his shower. He lowered his mouth to her breast again, reveling in her moan this time. Their pace increased, tension building as she clung to him like an anchor, too deep in sensation to hold back.

He thrust harder, steadying the rhythm, hitting just the right spot until she went over the edge. Quaking, Jean took him with her, kissing him hard as he came. 

Curled up together in the afterglow, she chuckled. “I’m glad you never got the chance to tell us about the math earlier.”

“Liked this better, did you?”

“Well, yes.” She squeezed his hand. “But not because of that.”

Jean grinned at him. “As educational as this was, Lucien...I’m not sure Charlie would appreciate your methods.”

**Author's Note:**

> Smut isn't my best skill, so I hope you like. :) Playing so explicitly with these two makes me feel like I need to follow Jean to confession, and I'm not even Catholic! Forgive me, it was fun.


End file.
